Alien: Contact Lost
by idksomerandompotato
Summary: A xenomorph/human femslash vore. Why? Because I can.


A bright light descended from the night sky, a streak of fire falling from space. The world beneath was covered in mountains and deserts, deprived of life to even the smallest bacteria. The heat generated by the enlarged sun scorches the surface of this world daily, forcing it's only life to bury itself under the surface where it was cooler.

The light descended towards a mountain range, many grouped together surrounded by near endless sands. Slowly, the fire shrunk until it's shape regressed into a small drop ship. It's decent slowed considerably as the ground grew closer, moving towards the centre of the mountains. Old structures were dug into this particular mountain, only a few flickering lights making its existence known to any wandering eyes. On the highest part of the mountain complex, was a large blast door, leading to the mountain colony's hanger. Above it, a large tower of dishes stood high, guiding any ships in orbit with tracking beacons. Lights flickered on the dishes, a clear indication that they were barely receiving enough power to function. The sound of metal grinding echoed through the mountains, the blast door slowly sliding open allowing the ship access.

With a hard thud, the drop ship landed on a platform beside three other ships. Light's flickered around it while the door behind slid to a close, it's loading ramp underneath lowering once the pressure equalized. Several armed marines emerged from the underbelly of the ship, their bright shoulder lamps illuminating the bay for all eyes to see. They suddenly halted when beeping echoed around them, raising their weapons' up. Two of the group had motion trackers, standard equipment on reconnaissance missions and search and rescue. Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them in the darkness, the unlit sections of the clutter filled hanger. The beeping stopped, no sounds but the heavy breathing of a few twitchy marines. They had been sent to find out what happened to the colonies on a classified world after losing contact a few months previous.

'Move out! Looks like we ain't getting a welcome party' Commander Tavish spoke with confidence, walking past the marines down a large flight of stairs. All but two followed, guarding their only escape route back to the USMC frigate if things went bad. Outside, the wind was starting to pick up, the team didn't have long before a local storm passed over the complex. If they were still here when it arrived, they would be staying until it ended. The marines exited the hanger into a long corridor, three directions open to them, all dimly lit.

Tavish stopped in between the split paths, turning to face the group behind him. 'Dawson, Forest, move down to the dormitories. Flex, check the reactor, see if you can restore full power. Larry and I will continue to the control room. Meet us in the control room when you've all finished and keep those trigger fingers in check! No casualties this time'

'Forest is the only trigger happy one around here sir, must be that time of the month' Dawson mumbled with a smirk, before being elbowed hard in the side by an annoyed Forest. Tavish ignored the banter, heading out of sight with the rest of the team. Forest glared at her "partner", the fourth time being stuck with the bastard. He rubbed his side, marine armour protects more against bullets then it does blunt force. 'Let's just get this over with' Forest said, moving down the right-most corridor, Dawson tagging behind.

It took a few minutes for the two marines to reach the dormitories, covering each other while they moved into the main hall. It was very dark, no lighting anywhere in the large room, leaving only their lamps to rely on. The floors were a mess, covered in odds and ends, mostly paper and shattered glass. They searched the hall, stepping over any litter while they moved. The hall was built on five floors, with many dead end corridors on each floor, all containing doors to each room. Of a complex of this size, three hundred rooms were needed to house all of the personnel. The middle of the hall ceiling opened up, allowing a view of the five floors above and the main floor respectively. A large solar light was at the very top lighting the entire hall up, at least it would if it wasn't smashed.

'Looks like no ones home' Forest said, her voice echoing through the hall. Dawson patted her on the back, moving over to a few tables at the left side of the hall. Chairs were scattered all over the place, Dawson accidentally tripping over one as he walked.

'Well someone was in a hurry, must have been a free lunch or something.' He said trying to hide his embarrassment, kicking a chair in frustration. Forest shook her head.

'A free lunch and a hatred towards lighting and cleanliness...We should check out each room, there must be someone around here.'

'Ugh, there must be hundreds of rooms, won't these piss ant colonists just come to us when we get the power running?' Dawson sighed, watching Forest walk off into the first of the corridors. 'I guess we have to then.' He muttered as he jogged over to her, following closely behind through the darkness.

'It's been an hour, can't we just call it quits and head to the control room?' Dawson moaned, leaning against a hand rail.

They had checked all the rooms on the first, second and third floors, no signs of the colonist personnel anywhere. Some rooms were torn up very bad, gun shot holes visible in many of the corridor walls. Whatever they had been fighting, it didn't leave anything but empty shells on the floor and chunks missing out the wall. The lack of blood made Forest nervous more then the lack of bodies. With this amount of ammunition used, something must have got hit to bleed out, even if it was just a nose bleed. Dawson looked over the railing, shining his lamp light on the ground floor below, where they had started the search.

After a while, they had made it to the fifth floor of the hall, stopping to take a short break after a wave of complaints from Dawson.

'Why does the commander always stick me with you? You never follow orders. God knows how you didn't get kicked out of the unit during the last assignment. The only time you did do something, you nearly took the head off a civilian!'

'Hey, the guy shouldn't have been hiding in a vent alright? Besides, why waste time with a pointless search. All we saw was some décor changes, pretty poor ones at that.' Dawson smirked to her distaste.

A sudden beep snapped the marines attention, followed by another and another in a quickened pace. Dawson glanced down at his motion tracker, aiming his Pulse Rifle towards where the motion was originating. Forest followed suit, their lights beaming down the corridor they were originally going to head down next. It was easily thirty feet to the end of the lights range, but the motion was closer then that.

'Where is it? It's right in front of us!' Dawson shouted as the beeping intensified. As the beeping became constant, Forest realised it wasn't in front of them, it was underneath them!

She spun on her heels, catching a glimpse of a shadow wrapping around Dawson's waist. There wasn't a sound but the rush of air as he disappeared over the edge of the railing, his rifle landing beside her leg. The echo of his scream reached her ears, before it was suddenly silenced by a deep foreboding crash. Forest looked over the edge, her face frozen in shock. At the bottom of the hall, Dawson laid on his back, his light flickering up to the ceiling above her before shorting out. Only the sound of her breathing remained, the motion tracking broken along with her colleague. The realization that she was alone with someone or something that had just killed her team mate without a fight. No one could have survived the fall.

Forests hands started shaking. Thoughts going through her mind at a rapid pace; what had grabbed him, where had it gone, what should she do? Tracking whatever it was is now impossible.

She stepped away from the edge, her eyes darting in all direction. Why didn't she take a motion tracker too, she cursed to herself. A soft tapping made her snap her Pulse Rifle up, the sound echoing around her. It seemed to come from the corridor to her left, tap, tap, every few seconds. Forest held her breath, she still had a job to do and waiting there would leave her open for whatever it was to kill her too. She slowly walked into the corridor, following the soft taps as if they were a beacon. It was metal on metal, but not Morse code. Granted she didn't know Morse code, but it was just a constant tapping.

It lead Forest to an open room, largely undisturbed unlike the other rooms. There was no sign of movement, only her shoulder lamp was the light source of the room. It was an average sized room, designed for one child colonist families. The sound was louder here, coming from an open door to the back of the room. Slowly she moved through the room, checking every dark corner there could be before moving into the very last room. It was a small bedroom, a few toys scattered on the cold metal floor in front of a double bed. In the centre of the lot, was a little robot toy on its side. It's legs moved in a walking motion, one of the legs making that constant tapping sound as it tried to walk. Forest lowered her gun, picking up the toy robot before turning it off.

A soft hiss from behind caused her to freeze while a cold chill ran up her spine, it was behind her. She turned around, her shoulder lamp lighting up the unknown intruder responsible for Dawson's five story plunge. A jet black humanoid with a long elongated head and a smooth, bone like appearance stood in front of Forest. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. An Alien, but no big eyes and grey skin, no eyes in fact. Four spines stretched out of it's back while a long bladed tail hovering behind it's legs, every part of it looking like a killing machine with it's razor sharp claws and teeth.

As it's fang filled mouth opened, the creature lurching forward while spitting a transparent liquid onto Forest's face. She threw her hands up to cover her face, dropping the toy and her rifle in the process. The shock of it made her think it was poison or acid but it wasn't burning. It was warm, quickly numbing her face as she tried to breath in. She suddenly felt extremely light headed, every short breath like a pint of the strongest alcohol. Her mind wanted to fight or run away, but all thoughts left her, empty of what to do. Her hands slowly lowered, hanging limp at her sides as she struggled to stay up. It was so intoxicating, the goo already drying on her face having done it's work on Forest. She wasn't paralyzed, but with her intoxication, she barely had any control over herself.

The Drone moved over to her prey, standing tall in front of Forest giving a soft, warm hiss towards Forests face. She just stared up at the Drone, all the fear drained from her, replaced with a deep warmth. Pheromones from the Drone's breath made her shudder, intensifying her drunken mind. Forest moaned softly, a sudden yearn to be closer, so much closer to the alien in front of her. Her hand raised, running it softly across the female Drone's smooth head with curiosity and feeling. A deep hiss escaped the female alien, she had already captured this prey with pheromones, her fate would be sealed soon. Forest watched in a daze as the Drone raised her tail, using it and her knife like claws to remove the heavy armour that protected the marines chest. She tore it off a firm pull, tossing it aside along with any equipment that hanged from cloth straps. The shoulder pad landed in the corner of the room, the light still illuminating the room for Forest to see. One after the other, the alien removed the clothing that covered the woman's body till only her helmet remained. Forest was a rather striking woman, toned from her training but rather curvy in figure.

The Drone lowered her head, hovering above her soft, perfectly shaped bosom, taking in more of her prey's scent. Forest shuddered from the pleasurable warmth. It was cold, but the high was too strong to think about the drop in temperature. To each other, their scents were delicious, mixing in the air around them making both their bodies warm up inside. The Drone took a hold of the marines helmet, lifting it off revealing her short golden hair. Dropping it, the alien moved her head further across the humans body, down from her navel to the top of her swollen nether lips, taking in the beautiful scent. Forest moaned deeply from the attention, the combination of her intoxicated mind and inner warmth making her lips very sensitive. The Drone started caressing the woman's body, enjoying her soft, warm skin, every touch a short burst of pleasure inside her entire being. She wanted to be touched, held all over and cuddled against in the creatures smooth body just like the alien wanted. Females often loved playing with their prey, especially of the same sex.

The Drone turned away from Forest, surprised her arm was being held firmly so she wouldn't leave. How ironic of a situation from any other view point. Forest had no control over herself, operating only on basic instincts. The Drone held onto the marine's arm, taking her slowly over to the bed. She slid her clawed hand down her arm, taking a hold of the human's hand before sitting onto the soft blue covers. The alien hissed a whisper, lowering the woman's hand to press it softly down her belly towards her crotch. Hidden well on the aliens blackened body was her womanhood, her smooth, resin covered lips and exposed clitoris. The warmth their bodies had already grown beyond physical, the alien's nether lips swelling deeply with heat and scent pouring out into the air. Forest blushed, her hand guided onto the petite sex of the Drone. It was so warm, the resin from the alien drone coating it's form, making it look even more inviting. She caressed it softly to the sound of the female's content hissing, pressing a finger or two past the surface of her outer lips. The Drone squealed In pleasure, letting go of the marines hand before leaning back against the bed. Her spines had become ever so soft, retracting down against her back so she could lay flat, her hips already held open in front of her prey.

Forest shuddered as her nose caught the scent from the female alien's sex, it intensified the lust inside her like fuel to a naked flame. It made her so hungry, everything inside her begging for more of it. She lowered herself onto her knees in a bid to ease the hunger, full view of the females drooling womanhood. She couldn't help herself anymore, running her tongue across the surface of her nether lips, a soft squeal echoing around the room as she reached her heat filled clitoris. The Drone's pleasure sky rocketed from the slightest touch, the female squealing in delight while her juices leaked from her puffy slit. It was the sweetest taste the woman had ever felt on her tongue, pressing it past the sensitive lips trying to drink as much she could of her delicious escaping pre-cum. Every taste, every second she spent against the Drone's drooling sex sent her to cloud 9, the high on the heat and lust growing inside her body. Forest gave in to her mind's demands, pushing her face against the moist lips, sinking her tongue as deep as she could into the drone's tunnel. The alien grabbed the sides of the bed, squealing in bliss while intense pleasure shot through her black form. The pheromones worked their magic on her prey so well, the woman attacking her sweet womanhood with everything she had. Unnoticed by the human, the Drone's lips softly stretched around her, swallowing her face in one tight motion, with a loud squelch. With all the heat burning from her sex, the female's womb hungered for her prey, the vaginal muscles keeping a tight hold on Forest's face to keep her from escaping.

She didn't, she wanted more of the scent, more of the delicious taste inside her mouth. The Drone's muscles tightened as another spasm rocked her body, greedily devouring the woman's entire head in one wet swallow. Forest moaned inside the tight juice soaked tunnel, pressing her tongue in every part of it she could reach. It sent the alien over the edge, a massive screech as she came in a messy explosion, coating the humans upper body in soft resin cum. The orgasm contracted her muscles even harder, drawing Forest up to her lubricated shoulders. The Drone's heat inside her clitoris was like a raging fire, uncontrollable and intensifying it at the slightest touch. Every motion caused her sex to throb, drenching her prey in delicious juices before swallowing her up a little bit at a time.

While the Drone slowly devoured Forest into her puffy womanhood, the marine lowered her unoccupied hands down to her own moist lips. While one hand slipped two fingers into her depths, the other gently rubbed her burning nub, her moans blending in with every deep squeal and hiss from her captor. Another wet slurp filled the air, the alien instinctively humping her hips forward, sucking in the woman's breasts. She gasped through the musky scent, feeling her sensitive nipples pressed tightly against the soft warmth of the Drone's sex. Her head breached the Aliens cervix soon after that, starting to fill the Drone's pure musk scented womb. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was dark green flesh all around her, pulsing softly. The scent was incredible, already boiling her lust over. Forest's fingers slipped deeper into her lips, rubbing every pleasurable spot her nimble fingers could find. She could feel her orgasm slowly reaching it's peak, another contraction from the alien's tight sex devouring her up to the very top of her curvy hips. The Drone lifted her head, viewing her slowly growing belly with a proud hiss. Her left claw ran across it softly, feeling even her prey's ever so slight movement. She loved that feeling of her prey moving around, Forest not the only one to experience this.

Another contraction sent the Alien over the edge, squealing in delight as her womanhood slurped up the humans beautiful rump, coating her long legs in her cum resin. The force of the vaginal swallow pressed Forest's fingers deep into her own sex, the lustful pleasure inside her exploding in one powerful orgasm. Her bliss filled scream was muffled from the depths of the Alien womb, her cum mixing in with the Drone's as it escaped her deliciously stuffed lips. It was heaven, the strongest orgasm of her life burning through her body. They both laid still for a few moments, enjoying their near simultaneous orgasms.

The Alien hissed with content, giving her belly a soft rub before her ravenous womanhood continued to devour it's prey. Forest was completely numb all over from the near earth shattering pleasure that slowly passed from her body. Her legs hung limp outside of the Drone's drooling stretchy lips, ready to be slurped up like two deliciously thick noodles. A strong drowsy feeling suddenly flooded the humans body, the musk beginning to work it's way into the very depths of her conscious. She wanted to sleep, cuddled up in the warmth of her captor. The Drone squealed almost as a comply, a firm series of contractions echoing through the room as wet slurps, swallowing her deep into the alien womb, until only her feet remained. The female stretched her arm around her oversized belly, giving a firm push of her prey's feet. Slowly her nether lips sucked them in, leaving only the tips of her toes left. She clenched, a final wet squelch the sound of her prey fully tucked away, eaten by her now satisfied sex. The Drone looked over nine months pregnant by human standards, taking time to rub over her swollen belly, embracing the soft movements inside. Forest couldn't stay awake anymore, she was where she dreamed to be, cuddled up inside, protected by the warm green flesh of the alien womb. The heartbeats helped sooth her into sleep, listening to it like a child would to it's mother. Her movements stopped, only her silent breathing remaining.

The Drone hissed softly, lifting herself off the juice soaked covers before crawling out of the room, taking special care not to disturb her prey. She climbed across the hall walls, struggling a little as she pushed herself into an open vent. The Alien needed to rest, to regress the life inside her back to it's most basic form. Her ovaries were filled with converted eggs, once human in form and nature.

The Drone's future was unknown to her. The human modified hive had escaped without her and set up somewhere underground. Whether she find them, or use this metal cave as a hive of her own was a decision for a new day. Over the next hour, her belly shrank to it's once flat state, ready for another prey to be taken as her own. What remained of Forest floated in and out of awareness, surrounded by hundreds of other tiny eggs. If anything, her future would be a lot less lonely.


End file.
